Taking Back What was Mine
by messymind
Summary: Emma and Killian's relationship told from multiple points-of-views. Told in flashbacks as it slowly moves forward.


Taking Back What Was Mine

Notes: Some more Captain Swan drabble

I own nothing don't sue

He stood there his body shifting uncomfortably under the thoughts weighing on his mind, his hand supporting himself on the rail of his ship. Staring out at the sea he let out a deep sigh. He'd been in Storybrooke for two months now and was unsure of what his next move should be, he longed for the open sea but a Fairy Tale pirate sailing around in this world would draw all kinds of attention, not that he wouldn't bask in it but he would rather bask in her, although she made it clear that it may not be in the cards for them now.

There had ...there was something there from the very beginning. He knew it the moment his eyes met hers in the Enchanted Forest, and it was solidified as they told him a tale of loneliness, pain and perhaps redemption as they forged up the beanstalk together.

She had saved him after the incident with Gold and Belle at the town's edge. She had pulled him back from the brink of despair and madness. Emma had made him want to fight again, live...and perhaps the secret in her words, live for her, for them. He had woken-up in the hospital with her asleep beside her bed. He tried to hide behind his charm making some comment or not about her wanting to get him in bed and just asking but her eyes told him she wasn't going to buy the charming, snarky pirate act that day. Maybe he could read her like an open book but he was just as transparent to him. He had drifted back into a heavy sleep again after that a bit more at peace. When he awoke again there was a young boy at his side, mesmerized by the stump when his hook rested. "My mom had to take your hook off...the nurses were afraid of it." The young man had a curious look in his eyes "So you're Captain Hook, I've read all about you, can you tell me about Neverland? What's it like there? How old are you really?" Before he could answer Emma entered the room again and told him maybe another time that I needed my rest. He grinned at her and then at me, like he already knew even before we had admitted it to ourselves that something was there. The boy came back every day after that after his school. She was worried that he was bothering him but honestly he started looking forward to the visits, so much so that after he had been released he invited the boy to visit him on the Jolly Roger.

"I know you like my mom...it's okay I won't tell her...she likes you too you know?" he most defiantly was his mother's son. He had just winked at the boy then and continued their sword fighting lesson, no point in lying to him or not, he wasn't sure what the answer was.

He was afraid not to trust her, but to open himself up to the feeling that had crept into him whenever she was near, feelings he didn't even know he was still capable of. He wasn't sure if he had fallen in love with her at first sight and had fought it or if it happened so gradually over the last two months that he hadn't realized it.

Whatever Henry had seen between them Gold had seen too. When Emma had arrived on the scene of the accident it was him she saw first. Snow had told him that his body was on the side of the road mangled and bloody and that Emma had immediately gone to his side first as she called the ambulance. Gold had witnessed the fear in her eyes when she saw him and figured out there was something between the pirate and princess.

Cora had talked Gold into taking Emma out of town with him, she needed her gone to get closer to Regina and Gold figured that taking her away would also hurt him. He remembered the huge argument that they had when she told him where she was going and why. He confessed his worry for her safety. That's when she told him that her heart couldn't be taken and what had transpired with Cora when he was 'knocked-out'. Her heart was safe and that was perhaps the first time he opened himself up to the ideas that were swimming around in his head. She had told him he didn't have to be afraid for her. He had almost kissed her then.

When she returned safely from the journey she seemed more broken than ever. He kidnapped her that night and stole her away to his ship where they drank rum and she confided the whole tale of Neal and of finding out he was Gold's son and their reunion of sorts. That she was afraid that maybe Henry would want them to be a real family and she wasn't sure that she could say no to her boy but that she was most certainly no longer in love with Neal or even angry at him, that she wanted to move on, but if Henry wanted them, she couldn't deny him the family she had been denied. She looked at him tentatively then, under hooded lids that were somewhat misted over by the rum. The look was something he recognized as desire and perhaps love. He had kissed her then his hand cupping her cheek and his hook looping her jeans to pull her closer. Their lips met and he was sure that the earth shook or maybe just the core of his being. She tasted of rum, cinnamon and redemption. Their mouths moved together in a smooth choreographed dance. There was the thrill but there was also a familiarity within the kiss like they had kissed a million times before, which in his mind they had. The heat as their bodies started to mold into each other was relenting. Her hands were everywhere all at once, trying to take him in, to memorize the feel of him in case the moment never happened again. Then the need for oxygen was too great and they pulled apart.

She had rushed out after that, the spell broken. That's where he found himself now, alone on his ship. He wondered then if it was poetic justice that he was in love with the mother of Gold's grandson. The man who had abandoned her was a coward just like his father. He resolved then that he would respect her wishes whatever they may end up being but he couldn't help it if he accidently showed up wherever she happened to be. To remind her that he was there.

With a lightened sigh he looked up at the sky again "I will fight for you Emma...I will always chose you!" he whispered with conviction into the wind


End file.
